Hide
by speedfanatic05
Summary: After years of hiding his true feelings, Horatio finally faces the truth. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Hide

Pairing: H/C

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Genre: Comfort/ Romance

**A/N#1: Once again, thank you to Lieutenant Caine for your insight and feedback!**

**A/N#2: After yet another dry spell, my muse awakens once more to run rampant**

**A/N#3: The idea popped up so fast, I haven't decided whether this will extend beyond the one shot. Reaction determines how far this may go…**

**Hide**

Watching her had become something of an obsessive habit, a habit Horatio found hard to break. Years had passed since he'd brought her from Louisiana to work with him and yet his heart still fluttered as if he were meeting her anew. Each morning had been an exercise in futility; like an apparition, Horatio hovered the corridors of the lab, waiting for a glance of the blond beauty. It never ceased to amaze him how Calleigh still enticed him; her quirky smile and luminous eyes quickened his heart beat and the sound of her laughter caused warmth of explosion from deep within. Horatio could admit to himself that he was a coward; he was in love with Calleigh Duquesne and had been for years but he hadn't had the courage to approach her. Remaining hidden had been a far better choice than facing her and the inevitable rejection. No, his fantasy would forever remain perfect. Calleigh would continue to toss him shy smiles and flirt shamelessly, none the wiser that her Lieutenant continued to hold an insatiable hunger for her.

Horatio had perfected hiding in plain sight; avoiding her inquisitive gaze and erecting a stoic, unaffected façade to shield her from the darkness that had taken over his life. Pain and turmoil was all he could offer her; years of chasing ghosts and playing a game of comeuppance with Miami's scum left him desolate. The only ray of light he had left was the thought that at exactly seven thirty, Calleigh would step off of the elevator and grace him with her presence. It's all he had left and he wasn't willing to risk that to satisfy his desires. He couldn't taint her with his inner demons.

Horatio checked his watch and slowed his gait at the sound of the elevator arriving on the floor, glancing to see her emerging from the small compartment. Horatio felt his heart crash against his chest, his breathing becoming labored. She was beauty and perfection personified; her long blond hair cascaded down her back, while her spellbinding eyes added a certain potency to the innocent yet seductive gaze that enflamed his loins daily. As always, the sight of her took his breath away and as always he flirted with revealing his true feelings to her. But as always, he remained in the shadows, stealthily following her to the break room where she would prepare the first of many cups of coffee. By nature, Calleigh was a morning person but Horatio had figured out that her effervescent spirit was buoyed by a fountain of caffeine that she replenished throughout the day. Horatio couldn't count the number of mornings he made it his business to be in the vicinity of the break room, knowing she wouldn't be far.

The staccato rhythm of her heels on the polished floor matched the rhythm his heart took up and as he followed her, the hypnotic sways of her hips taunting him. Her lush body remained taut in all the right places and briefly, Horatio glanced down at his own body and regarded the extra pounds pitifully. Calleigh was the complete opposite of him in every way; where she was light and personable, he was reserved and standoffish. Her youth flew in the face of his age and even though she'd seen the worst of men, he could still see hints of that innocence in her eyes. She was untainted and he was the epitome of darkness. It simply wouldn't work.

Silence echoed through the deserted corridor and Horatio realized that she'd stopped walking and was now looking directly at him. In all of his years of watching her from afar, he'd never been caught and now as her gaze centered on him, he knew he could no longer hide. Horatio was paralyzed and pinned by her questioning stare, his heart threatening to bottom out as she approached him. His mouth suddenly went dry and his mind emptied, rendering him helpless. It wasn't a feeling that he liked.

Stopping just inches from Horatio, Calleigh tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him as if she were making a decision. Without warning, she reached to touch his cheek and exhaled heavily, a small smile rising on her lips.

"All of these years, Horatio, and you thought I didn't notice you slinking in the shadows? Why are you hiding from me?" His silence surprised Calleigh and she arched a brow, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day that the great Horatio Caine would be rendered speechless. Wonders never cease."

"Calleigh…"

Calleigh shook her head and ran her thumb over his cheek, her eyes softening at the hint of fear in his eyes. Years had passed between them and try as he might, he couldn't hide from her. No matter how much he thought he was burying his emotions, Calleigh always saw the truth of who he was.

"Have coffee with me, Horatio. You deserve it after all this time of playing cloak and dagger." Laughing at his nonplussed expression, she went to his side and looped her arm with his, tugging in the direction of the break room. "You can plead your case as to why I shouldn't string you up for target practice. First lesson in wooing a southern woman- never make her wait."

Led by Calleigh into the break room, Horatio remained silent, still trying to process what had just happened. Calleigh had taken him by surprise and pulled him out of the shadows, forcing him to tear down the wall that he'd erected all those years ago to hide him away. As he looked down into Calleigh's eyes and saw hope and love within them, he realized that he didn't have to hide any longer.

End


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First, thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine. You continue to be an inspiring force in my work.**

**A/N: Because of a decent amount of readers want more (and I'm very interested in how this progresses), I am going to extend this story a bit further.**

**Chapter Two**

An unsettling silence fell between Calleigh and Horatio as they stared at their respective mugs as though the dark liquid would reveal the answers they were both seeking. Calleigh was the first to break away from her mug, her eyes focusing on Horatio while he continued to gaze almost forlornly into his own mug, his expression a mixture of pain and confusion. For a moment, Calleigh regretted her decision to out Horatio's morning ritual of stalking her to the break room but that soon passed, encouraged by the desire that welled in her own heart. The moment she saw the towering red head in Louisiana, it was love at first sight, his piercing, yet soulful eyes beckoning her into his orbit. She remembered how her body had responded to the way his voice practically caressed her name. At first contact a sizzling current of attraction had arced between them and grew, spawning a burning fire that intimidated her. No one had ever affected Calleigh the way Horatio had; with just a mere touch and her name floating from his lips, Calleigh had entertained thoughts of a hot, sordid affair. Even now, years removed from that moment, Calleigh could still feel the effect of their first meeting, the familiar, pleasant sensation of molten heat pooling at her core forcing her to sharpen her focus. For years, they had flirted with the inevitable and now it was time to put up or shut up.

Calleigh reached for his hand and pulled it from the mug, threading her fingers through his in the hopes that the act would assure him that he wasn't in this alone. When he finally broke his gaze with the mug, Calleigh smiled brightly, squeezing his hand tightly as a confirmation of sorts. She was all in and despite the reluctance she saw swimming in his cooling blue eyes, she dug in and prepared to fight. She respected that he wanted to protect her from his demons but at the same time it saddened her to witness just how much Horatio didn't trust himself even though he held her heart in his hands.

Glancing at the clock situated above the sink, Calleigh noted that they only had about another half hour before the lab came to life, effectively ending any inroads to Horatio's thoughts. Caressing his roughened hand gently, Calleigh grinned, "Want to start from the beginning, Handsome? Why have you made me wait for so long?"

Silence hung between them and Calleigh averted her eyes, fearful that he would remain behind the wall he'd built between them. The years hadn't been kind to either of them but Calleigh had witnessed how the job had changed Horatio. The light in his eyes had been snuffed out by the horrors they encountered and she could easily see how it darkened his heart. Rage had encapsulated Horatio and forged him into a walking time bomb. She never knew when Horatio would unleash the beast of reciprocity born from the darkest corners of his soul and she would lose him completely.

Calleigh dipped her head in an effort to grab his attention, her smile never waning, "Horatio, for years, you've come in early just to watch me grab a cup of coffee. I think you owe me an explanation, mister. Like how could you not tell me how you felt?" Again, silence followed and she exhaled lightly, determined to be patient with him. Calleigh had witnessed how much the city of Miami, its criminals, and its victims had taken from Horatio. Giving him a few more minutes of introspection seemed reasonable.

"I can wait you out, handsome. I'm nothing if not patient." Releasing his hand, she picked up her own mug and took a sip, her eyes remaining on his still form, willing him to at least look at her. When he failed to do so, her heart fell but her determination remained the same. If he wanted to be stubborn, she'd show him stubborn. Finishing her coffee, she stood and went to him, kneeling at his side and placing a hand on his back. Tension rippled under her hand and she frowned even as she began to rub his back in a comforting manner, "Oh, handsome, what am I going to do with you? Don't you know, despite everything, how much I love you?"

Horatio lifted his eyes from his mug but did not acknowledge her, his body stiffening under her loving touch. Could he open himself up to her, knowing the darkness of his soul? Could he taint her with his despair? Was he even worthy of her proclamation of love?

"Why do you love me, Calleigh?" he asked, his voice a mixture of sorrow and pain. When he turned his head to meet her surprised expression, he swallowed hard, fearful of what she would say. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she'd been placating him with promises of love to coax him from the perilous edge he found himself on. What he wanted, what he _needed_ was the truth.

Taken aback somewhat, Calleigh paused before answering him, taking in his haunted expression. His pain only confirmed her decision. "I love you Horatio Caine and no amount of questioning me as to why will ever change that." Calleigh lifted her hand to caress his cheek, her voice softening, "Years between us, Horatio. We have many years, much heartache, and many smiles between us. We are meant to be together. Trust me on this, handsome."

"Calleigh…"

"Do you trust me, Horatio?"

Horatio stared at her, his eyes widening in bewilderment, "Of course I trust you, Calleigh. I've put my life in your hands."

"Good, then have dinner with me." When he started to protest, Calleigh leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You owe it to me and yourself to see where this goes, Horatio. Trust me to lead us there."

"Okay," Horatio offered quietly.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A heartfelt thank you goes out to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter 3**

Calleigh had thrown down the gauntlet and yet as she entered the restaurant, her bravado faltered. In the cold light of day, it seemed almost natural to confront Horatio about his early morning practice of spying on her, reasoning that she could take on any resistance he would offer. As the day wore on however, Calleigh's confidence waned, recalling just how tall the wall between them had been. What if after everything, Horatio refused to let her into his heart? What if her attempts only pushed him further into the darkness? Could she live with his rejection?

Sighing heavily, Calleigh steeled her nerves and quieted the pestering questions. She had made the first step and now it was time to ante up. Tonight would either be an ending or a beginning for them. No matter the outcome, Calleigh knew she had made the right decision to out Horatio. Too many years had passed between them; too many chances to cross that boundary had passed. It was now or never and as far as Calleigh was concerned, tonight would signify a change, come love or despair.

Standing in the doorway of the dining room Calleigh cast her gaze across the sea of faces for any sign of her red head, her heart pulsating against her chest. Dinner had been her idea and instead of risking Horatio's being intimidated by the expectations of a romantic candle light dinner, Calleigh suggested McKenna's on the Bay. The boisterous crowd would serve as a buffer to the tumultuous emotions that bounced between them and perhaps make it easier to face the elephant that would inevitably take up residence on their table.

When her eyes landed on Horatio she noticed with trepidation that he'd chosen a secluded table ensconced in shadows. Calleigh knew they would need privacy, but the fact that he had literally drawn the line in the sand gave her the notion that she was in for the fight of her life.

As Calleigh maneuvered her way through the crowded dining room, she put on her best smile and smoothed her hair away from her face in an effort to calm her own nerves. Her stubborn confidence had gained her audience with the man she loved and now it was up to her to lay it all out on the table. She had to make him see that they belonged together; anything else was intolerable. She'd nursed her heart through longing for Horatio for far too long. It was time they faced the truth, whatever the outcome.

"Well, here goes nothing," Calleigh murmured as she got closer, praying that her heart beat would slow to a normal rhythm. As if anticipating her approach, Horatio lifted his eyes to meet hers and for a moment, she stopped breathing. His expressive cool blue eyes shimmered with anxiety and as he stood, Calleigh could feel the tension practically wafting off of him. The world closed in around them as she stopped just short of the table, her nerves roiling in her stomach. Silence bounced between them and Calleigh attempted to swallow the doubt that had risen to strike at the heart of her confidence. Before her was a defeated man waiting only for the death blow. Could she rally all her strengths to coax him away from the precipice of despair?

Calleigh could feel herself faltering in the face of Horatio's tension laced uncertainty. The silence continued to erode her confidence and she shifted her weight nervously, running her hand through the fall of her golden tresses. If she didn't do something and do it now, she too would taste the bitterness of defeat.

"I see you made it," Calleigh said gently, shattering the deafening silence. Widening her smile, she continued, "I trust I didn't make you wait too long, handsome."

As if Calleigh's voice were a soothing balm, Horatio relaxed and nodded as his eyes perused her body in appreciation. "It was well worth the wait, Calleigh." Taking the chair in hand, he offered, "Have a seat, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Horatio." As she settled, she watched as Horatio took his own seat and placed his hands on the table, interlocking his fingers. Calleigh noticed how Horatio stared almost forlornly at his hands as if it pained him to sit across from her. His shoulders heaved as he released a heavy breath, mute evidence of the burden he'd chosen to bear. His wounded look pained Calleigh and she reached out to cover his hand with hers, willing him to lift his eyes. Truth was the only way she was going to reach him. "I have to admit, Horatio, I'm very nervous. It's not every day a girl puts her heart on the line."

Horatio regarded her hand on his and shook his head, "I'm afraid, Calleigh…I'm afraid that you're going to be disappointed." Turning his hand to take hers, he finally looked up at her, "I have loved you since the day I went to Louisiana to get you. Your smile, your laughter, fills me completely…"

"Which is why, Horatio, I'm struggling to understand our problem." Calleigh gently interrupted him. "We both love each other, we've put our trust in each other's hands…Why is it so hard for you to take that next step?" Calleigh shook her head and averted her eyes briefly before centering her questioning gaze on Horatio once more, "I don't get how you're able to deny what you feel."

"It's quite easy," Horatio said without preamble. Tension shot through Calleigh's hand and Horatio caressed it gently as he continued, his tone concise and filled with self-loathing, "It's very easy when I understand how bad I am for you, how I will destroy you if I allow myself to love you."

Calleigh frowned and began to protest but was circumvented by Horatio's insistent caresses, "You don't know how hard I fight the desire to have you, Calleigh. Every day, every minute of every hour, I fight a losing battle with myself but I have to, sweetheart. I have to push that passion down. To save you…"

Annoyance crept over Calleigh like a slow moving fog, her brow narrowing as she fought to extract her hand from his grasp, "You're making excuses, Horatio."

"No, I'm telling you why I can't act on what I feel, Calleigh."

"What is it that you feel, Horatio? Besides the self-loathing and doubt, what do you feel?"

The answers to that question had so many ramifications but Horatio believed he owed it to Calleigh to be truthful even if it led to nothing at all. Reaching to cup her cheek, he gave her a sad smile and answered, "You unnerve me, Calleigh." Horatio saw a mixture of hurt and confusion in her eyes and frowned, averting his eyes as if the answers were on the table before him. He had no choice but to express his feelings- all of them.

Finally able to look her in the eyes once again, Horatio started again, "I feel this all consuming passion to make love to you the way you deserve. I feel like you complete my broken soul. But at the same time, Calleigh, at the same time, I can't ignore the desire to snatch you up out of that chair and take you against the nearest wall."

Stunned, Calleigh stared at Horatio as she processed his words, her body reacting to the primal intensity of his explanation. A searing heat surfaced from deep within and settled right at her core. His soulful gaze only heightened her awareness, the flames of arousal threatening to consume her. The heat between them was palpable but he was denying them both much needed relief; emotional and physical.

Placing her hand on his, she asked softly, "Then why fight it, Horatio? Why not succumb? I won't hurt you, you should know that."

Again, Horatio smiled and his brows rose as he studied the table, "I know you wouldn't hurt me, Calleigh. Like I told you earlier, I trust you. I put my life and my heart in your hands…"

"But…"

"But the darkness that resides within me will choke you, Calleigh. It would snuff out what I love about you, your optimism, your light, your ability to love." Horatio paused briefly to allow the emotion to settle in his voice before speaking again. "I couldn't be so selfish as to destroy you just to fulfill my desires. I couldn't ask you to sacrifice yourself, Calleigh."

Calleigh considered what he was saying and steeled her resolve. There was an underlying passion that wouldn't be denied and Calleigh was going to fight tooth and nail to make Horatio understand.

"You're not asking me to sacrifice myself, Horatio. I come to you willingly, knowing your faults, your demons. I come to you wanting to be embraced by who and what you are, Horatio. I'm not some naïve spring chicken, Handsome. I've seen the darkness of men and I've survived it…" Getting up, she stood before him and extended her hand, a seductive smile crossing her lips, "Just like I will survive you. If you don't believe what I'm saying to you, Horatio Caine, then perhaps you need further evidence to consider."

Horatio stared up at Calleigh and shook his head, "You don't know what you're asking for, Calleigh."

Calleigh bent to take his hand and pulled him to his feet, "I know exactly what I'm asking for, Handsome. I want all of you, Horatio. I want your doubts, your fears, your rage… and your sorrow. I just want you." Calleigh could feel several sets of eyes on them as she pulled Horatio closer and stood on the tips of her toes, pulling his head down to whisper in his ear. It mattered none what others thought, Horatio's awestruck expression was the only thing she focused on. As she took his hand again and led him toward the exit of the restaurant, she was confident that there was no turning back.

Ante up indeed.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hide**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Lieutenant Caine!**

**Chapter Four**

A nervous tingle cascaded through Calleigh's body as she stared at Horatio, the silence surrounding them echoing the hesitancy that arced between them. Calleigh had been ready for this moment; every word, every step; every thought had been years in the making. Even so, as she held Horatio's gaze, the familiar stirrings of uncertainty flooded her veins. Briefly, she questioned her motive; was she truly ready to traverse this unknown path with him? It didn't help that the same uncertainty was very evident in Horatio's cool blue eyes as well. She'd known his reasons for denying them and as the moment dragged on, Calleigh seemed to weigh the ramifications more evenly, considering that perhaps, this wasn't the best path to take.

As if picking up on Calleigh's internal conflict, Horatio exhaled lightly and broke his gaze, thankful for the reprieve. His body thrummed with equal parts anticipation and trepidation. His thoughts were a fog of desires and doubts. His heart was conflicted while his body made its intentions known, shifting to accommodate the rush of blood to his groin. Although conflict was evident in Calleigh's clear green eyes, her body reflected back at him the waves of lust that coursed through his being, beckoning him to act. A quick perusal of her granted him mental images of her luscious body trapped under his as he claimed her, practically feeling its silkiness under his fingertips. The sight before him was enticing as much as it was a warning: the pent up passion would rise to drown them both, leaving in its wake utter destruction.

"I know what you're thinking, Horatio," Calleigh whispered, shattering the tense silence that had suddenly grown between them. She'd made the decision to act, throwing caution to the wind. Calleigh knew without a doubt that she loved Horatio and no second guessing was going to prevent her from claiming what she knew was hers from the beginning.

Reaching for his arm, she ran her hand up and down the length of it, savoring the feeling of the expensive material under her hand. When Horatio finally met her gaze once more, Calleigh shook her head as she stepped closer to him, invading his space, "I'm nervous because I want this to be good, for both of us."

Horatio swallowed hard as Calleigh touched him, both her hands on the move now as they traced a path to his chest. Even though he was still fully clothed, he could feel the heat of her touch burning through the material of the shirt; his heart beat nearly tripling as a result. Grasping at straws in a failing effort to remain calm, Horatio closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before the air escaped, her gentle caresses nearly undoing the last thread of control. His body ached to stake its claim, even as his mind chastised him for his greed. He had Calleigh's friendship and that should have been enough. But as her nimble fingers traced up to his shoulders and shoved at his suit coat, Horatio had a sudden epiphany; it would never be enough. He could never settle for anything less than having Calleigh completely.

The soft sound of his coat dropping to the floor brought him back to the present and with no thought for finesse, Horatio grasped Calleigh's shoulders and thrust her against the wall, years of longing and lustful passion licking at his bones. He couldn't help himself as he plundered her mouth possessively, demanding entrance. When she acquiesced, the beast within him roared victoriously and burst from its cage, ready to pounce.

Roughly, Horatio grasped at the straps of Calleigh's dress, ripping them away from her body. He followed through by slashing at the bodice, revealing her ample bosom. The frenzy that now raced through his body wasn't one sided; Calleigh's hands were on the move as well, tearing the panels of his shirt away, the buttons popping and flying in different directions. With no remorse, she relieved him of his tattered shirt, her questing fingers now diving beneath the waistband of his trousers for his undershirt. He could hear Calleigh's determined growls as her fingers pulled at the offending garment, tugging at it impatiently. Frustration rippled through him at having to sever their connection to allow her to pull the shirt up. As soon as the garment cleared his head, Horatio was back at her lips, pressing her body further into the wall.

The sensation of their skin meeting ignited an inferno and Horatio acted quickly, lifting her into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her nails scored his back as the kiss morphed into a violent pattern of passion and he pressed against her lewdly, forcing her to acknowledge his growing erection. All of the doubts, yearning, and lust began to overwhelm Horatio and he hissed as he forced himself to separate from her, his hand slapping the wall just above her head. He never wanted to hurt her but he feared that he might.

"Calleigh," he whispered hoarsely his tone strained, "tell me to leave." Nuzzling her neck, he was instantly intoxicated by her scent, losing himself within her as the seconds ticked away. He reached for her hands and pried them away from his back and thrusting them against the wall above her head. He felt her tighten her legs around his waist and felt her hardened peaks as they scraped against his bare chest, further provoking the briefly caged beast. He needed to give her a chance to walk away before he started down a road he knew he couldn't turn away from.

"Tell me to leave, Calleigh," Horatio demanded once more as he nipped at her supple skin and tightened his grip on her wrists. He lifted his gaze to hers, aroused and frightened at the hooded sensuality of her alluring green orbs, "Make me let you go."

Calleigh arched her back and bucked her hips minutely, watching his eyes intently. She saw the hunger within them and felt the blaze erupting from deep within. She was willing to be wholly devoured by him, ready to sacrifice anything and everything to be kept by him.

Leaning forward, Calleigh gently bit his ear lobe and then traced it with her tongue, her voice dripping with sensuality, "Stay."

Passion engulfed them both, burning away their inhibitions.

There was no need to hide any longer.

Fin


End file.
